TV Time
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Kai flips through T.V. channels and starring in the shows are some Beyblade characters. Oneshot. Summary sucks but please read!


T.V. Time

Arieru: Well I couldn't get to sleep yesterday and thought of this in my head I thought it was pretty funny but I usually don't write funny stories so you be the judge. Also I have no idea if this has already been done.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue all I own is the plot.

It was a summer night Kai was coming into his house and he wanted to watch T.V. after getting soaked in the rain. The Bladebreaker sat on his futon and flipped through the channels until he came upon the evening news.

"And now here's Max with the weather."

"Uhhh… why am I here." Max asked.

"You're going to do the weather." A co-host said.

"But I don't want to do the weather I want sugar…sugar…sugar!" Max laughed and ran off set to who knows where.

'What the hell?' Kai thought in his head as he flipped through the channels.

"And that is how you create a cloud." Tyson said in a calm voice as he finished painted.

"Tyson that's a hamburger." Hilary said a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"I know can we have lunch now." Tyson complained.

"No." Hilary said at that moment both heard someone yelling

"Sugar… sugar…sugar!" Max yelled as he came running onto Tyson's set and trampled all over them.

Kai flipped through the channels again to the talk show Maury.

"Everyone thinks I'm a girl." Was the headline for tonight's show.

Tala sat in a chair and across was not Maury but Boris. (A/N I know it should be Oliver but I wanted Tala)

"Well Maury people are thinking that I'm a transgender female and I'm sick of it."

"You do look like a girl Tala, and the names Boris."

"No I don't Maury." Tala yelled.

"It's Boris."

"Maury."

"Boris."

"Maury."

"Boris."

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" Max yelled as he came onto the Maury set and trampled upon Tala and Boris.

Kai flipped through the channels again to MTV and layed his eyes on the funniest scene in his life.

The Demolition Boys (excluding Tala) were on the 70's show. The "Do the Hustle" song was playing and Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were trying to do the dance. Spencer kept on tripping over his feet and Bryan fell over Ian causing Spencer to fall. It was a Demolition Boys dog pile as the 3 teens lay on top of each other. "Dude I almost nailed it." Spencer complained. "Get off of me." Ian cried as Bryan sat on him his cry was muffled. "I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Sugar…sugar…sugar!" They heard a familiar voice cry and they were trampled upon by Max. Ian's nose had a footmark in it, while Bryan and Spencer lay there dazed and saw stars.

Kai flipped through the channels again as he laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Now back to cooking with Oliver." A voice said as a scene of Oliver in a chef's hat and a pink apron came onto the screen. He was mixing something in a bowl.

"Hello I'm Oliver and we're going to be making sugar cookies today." The lime green headed kid said.

"All you need is dough, flour, eggs, milk, and sug…ar." Oliver's eyes went wide open as he saw the running Max coming toward him.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" the boy yelled and tackled Oliver to the ground trying to take the sugar bag from him. The boy started jumping up and down as he drenched himself in sugar.

"Yay! Sugar!" Max yelled as he grinned ear to ear.

"Medic." Oliver cried as he fell unconscious.

"Well that was interesting." Kai said as he shut off the television and went to his kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" he heard a familiar voice cry as he turned around only to be tackled by Max.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" He yelled as he jumped up and down on Kai's back.

"Help." Kai whispered as he fell unconscious.

Arieru: Yes I know this sucks I just wanted to put this up. Oh and for those of you who were reading my other story The Triad take this as an apology for taking it down I just don't have enough inspiration for it anymore but perhaps it'll rise from the dead. (Shoves a spoonful of sugar in her mouth)

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" gets trampled over by Max.

Please R&R!


End file.
